


[Podfic of] Vampires, man. Not to be trusted.

by Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: [1:05:22] kellifer_fic's Summary: Stiles appreciates Derek worrying about him being overwhelmed but he really could have used a few overenthusiastic werewolves and impatient humans for his homecoming. He’s felt disconnected because of his forced isolation and would have at least liked to have had Scott on his doorstep when he got there.(#ITPE2016 for thilia)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vampires, man. Not to be trusted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149136) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Title:** [Vampires, man. Not to be trusted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149136)  
**Author:** [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Length:** 1:05:22  
**Beta:** [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Music** : Bauhaus, Bela Lugosi's Dead  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qpi0ewrp1kfznod/TW+-+kellifer_fic+-+vampires%2C+man%2C+not+to+be+trusted+%28read+by+cath%29.zip) (26.9 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ly46ltb71gvx91w/TW+-+kellifer_fic+-+vampires%2C+man%2C+not+to+be+trusted+%28read+by+cath%29+%5BAudiobook%5D.zip) (29.2 MB)  


**Streaming on[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HrUUiVP9h2wWPaFfQ3cqye74hnNraNd9) ******


End file.
